Spawn
by Knightryder007
Summary: The sequel to Energon Cakes. Rated M for themes. Full warnings inside. Bee is now sparked. Arcee is missing. And Team Prime finds out about Bee's secret obsession.


**Welcome to the sequel to my 'Energon Cakes' story! Basically, it was a parody plot bunny gone malignant. Warnings: Contains mentions of animal abuse, squeamish alien biology, dark themes and mechpreg. There will be a few fluff scenes, though. Still not for the faint-hearted, though, as there is a sparking scene. Please Review! Flames wil be eaten by Insecticon Arcee.**

**Insecticon Arcee:** (Hisses in protest)

**Spawn**

Bee slowly woke up. His helm was spinning and burning. Like many of his victims, he hoped what had just happened was just a dream, but the telltale bite marks on his neck indicated otherwise. His abdomen suddenly felt like it was on fire.

" Aaaahhhhhh!" screamed Bee as he clutched his abdomen. Could Arcee have actually... sparked him? The events of 15 minutes ago suddenly came back to haunt him like a bad spirit. Why had he done this to her? for the first time in many vorns, Bee felt...guilt. Bee had never been the same after his time in Kaon. His...obsession had finally destroyed all he had.

•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•

Before the events leading to the loss of his voice, Bee was a normal soldier. A scout for the valiant Autobots, he was a reliable, trusting bot. However, he was very young and naive. He was only about the equivant of 8 human years when he joined the war, and was very susceptible to emotional wounds as a result. He was tortured by Megatron in such a way as to hurt him the most; he was told that his team wouldn't bother looking for him, that they had abandoned him and that they couldn't care less about him. Bee had put all his trust in the team; they were like family to him. His only family. His Carrier and Sire had abandoned him to flee from the war. When his team did find him, he had not only lost his voice box, but his innocence and trust for them as well.

Bee refused to trust anyone at first. But he soon found someone that he could confide in: Optimus Prime. He councelled and comforted Bee when he had flashbacks and nightmares of his torture. He told Bee to turn all those feelings of fear, hate and anger into happiness and joy. For example, when Bee had a flashback, he would immediately think of something he took pleasure in: spending time with his team or fighting Decepticons, which was like second nature to him. But his coping technique had it's faults. Nearly all his teammates had their own unique coping technique to cope with their own trauma caused by the war and other events in their pasts. Optimus' technique was his cold, calculating nature. Arcee coped using sharp wit. Bulkhead was just oblivious. Ironhide coped by hating Decepticons with a burning passion that often got him into trouble. Ratchet coped by being an a-hole to everyone. But Bee's technique was to be positive at all times. It is said that the one who smiles and laughs the most is the one who has suffered the most. He was definitely that bot.

His sadistic obsession began when a nightmare became too much. He ran outside the base into the cool Cybertronian night, venting heavily. He tried to think of something positive, but his mind was so clouded with memories of the nightmare that it was impossible. He saw a turbofox running happily, with a light spark. He suddenly felt jealousy; how was it that a mere animal be so carefree when a being like him...No! Don't think like that! But that animal... It DESERVES to feel the same pain as him! That thought soon won him over. He picked up the turbofox and took it to his personal quarters. He strapped it down onto a table, and just as was about to weld it's mouth together to stop it screaming, he...couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to harm the innocent creature. Then he had an idea. His technique! What did he like to do..fight Decepticons! That was it! He got some purple paint and painted a Decepticon sigil onto the creature. He found it was much...easier to hurt the turbofox while it had part of the enemy on it. Bee found this little session made him feel better than he had in weeks. Soon, his practice turned into a yearly thing. Then monthly. And eventually, weekly. He even had one time where he slaughtered 3 turbofoxes and 5 petrorabbits in under 5 days. Bee soon found out torturing, killing and eating mere animals was not enough to satisfy his 'needs'. It was time to move onto bigger prey. This was around the time that his team moved to Earth.

•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•

Bee staggered up. He decided to walk back into the warehouse. He had to clean up before his team...

::BEE HAS BEEN LOCATED, I REPEAT, BEE HAS BEEN LOCATED::

Scrap.

Optimus Prime was the first on the scene. Close behind him was Ratchet, followed by Bulkhead. They were driving towards the warehouse at tremendous speeds. As they approached the warehouse, they transformed into their root forms. Bee had closed the door of the warehouse, but it was no match for Ratchet, who flung open the door. The trio reeled back as the stench of rotting Energon, burnt metal and lubricants hit them.

"By The Allspark..."

"Oh My Primus!"

Shocked voices could be heard. Bulkhead ran outside to be sick. Ratchet dropped a wrench. And Prime said nothing.

Bee had a lot of explaining to do.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this." beeped Bee mournfully. As much as he enjoyed his sadistic activity, he did not wish for anyone to find out.

"Why, Bee?" asked Ratchet.

"After...Kaon...I...I...I couldn't take it. I felt as if...no...I needed an outlet for my emotions. It got out of servo...and...one more thing..."

" Yes?" asked Prime

"...arceesparkedme..." mumbled Bee

"Please speak up, Bee. I couldn't hear what you said."

"Do you wish to know what happened to Arcee?" asked Bee.

"Don't tell me you...you know..." said Ratchet

" Arcee...I did...offline her...but then...she came back alive somehow, I think...one of my needles was contaminated by Dark Energon...and then...she sparked me..."

"What? Bee, BEE!" screamed Ratchet "Tell me what she looked like. NOW!" He seemed to disregard the fact that Bee was now probably carrying.

" Wh..."

"JUST DO IT! DID SHE LOOK LIKE AN INSECTICON?!"

"...yes...why do you ask?"

"No...no...not...It can't be! It can't be!" Ratchet paused "Did she come into contact with any Synth-En?"

Bee was afraid to tell the truth, so he simply said " Yes."

"This is bad. Real bad. I...I should've told you lot about Arcee's...past."

"Her past?" said Bulkhead, who had finished purging.

" Yes. As humans would say, sit tight. I'm going to tell a story. A story about Arcee's past. And regarding you, Bee...you are not carrying normal sparklings. But for now, I will tell you about Arcee."

* * *

" Arcee was always rather...different. You see, she is half...Insecticon. Her Carrier was an Insecticon, but her Sire was a normal Grounder. She was sparked with a Grounder frame, but she bore wings and a tail that was definitely Insecticon. She was 10 vorns (10 human years) old when the war started. Unlike Bee, however, she was one of the bots that managed to hide. She hid with Airachnid, another Insecticon hybrid, who was her closest friend and the only bot that understood her."

"Airachnid?! But..." protested Bulkhead.

" Shut up Bulkhead! Do you want a wrench to the head?" Ratchet did not like to be interrupted.

" Arachnid used to be Arcee's's closest friend, but when they joined the war...they changed. Arcee was once one of the Decepticons, but when Megatron abandoned her when she was injured, she joined us. She cut off her tail and wings, and pertended she was just badly injured so we wouldn't call her a freak, something she endured all her life. She told me about her Insecticon past on a mission when she saw Airachnid again on the battlefield. Her old friend felt betrayed, much like Megatron when Prime got the Matrix and became an Autobot."

The team were speechless. They had no idea of Arcee's past. Then they finally spoke.

"Bee...about you now carrying..."

"What do we tell the kids?"

"The truth." said Ratchet. "It'll be better in the long run."

* * *

"Oh my God..." said Miko when Ratchet had finally stopped explaining. The bots had just told her about Bee and Arcee. Raf seemed the most shaken up. He was shocked, rattled to the bone when he heard about Bee's secret. He didn't feel like he could trust Bee anymore.

"I'm sorry, Bee. I'm just too scared to be around you anymore. But...good luck with the...you know..."

Ratchet had explained that Bee would be carrying something akin to parasitic creatures. There would be none of his coding in the sparklings, which was a relief to him somehow. He would carry them for 5 months. Then they would be sparked and that was the end of that.

"What about Arcee? Where is she?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. But to cure her we'll need to inject a special Energon into her and replace all her innards. Do you still have them, Bee?

"Y...yes." whispered Bee.

"Good. We'll need to get them first. So if we get Arcee, she'll need to be knocked out first. Her innards will be then placed back into her, then I'll inject the serum and she should be as good as new. But for now, look after Bee. He's carrying, so he'll need more Energon. At about 3 months in, he will not be able to transform anymore. I will be taking Raf to school then. Since these sparklings are parasitic, Bee will often get nasty pains in his abdomen. When this happens, give him this sedative. Inject it anywhere on his body." Ratchet gave the whole team needles. The kids were also given needles which were smaller and in a more concentrated dose. The needles were labelled "BEE SEDATIVE".

"Right. We do not speak a word of this to Agent Fowler. We need to make sure that MECH does not find out. Who knows what they'll do to a carrying bot..."

"I'm soooo excited! I wonder what the babies would like to wear. Maybe a leather jacket! That would look cool. Or maybe a tank top! Or a..."

"MIKO!" yelled Ratchet.

* * *

~a month later~

Bee's bump was starting to show. He found it slightly harder to transform. And he was getting sluggish. He had been assigned to light duty only, such as short patrols and manning the workstation. Arcee had not been found yet, but they had set a trap at a small cave they believed was now her home. They also laid some Energon and off lined Vehicons around the cave to attract her.

"Sigh...I'm tired again. I'm going to rest with the kids."

"Sure thing, Bee." Ratchet was getting used to Bee slacking off. But he let him.

"So how are you going, Bee?" Raf had forgiven Bee, but he was still slightly wary of him.

"Not bad. The pain episodes have subdued, but it's getting hard to transform."

"Already?"

"Hey! It's normal for us, okay?" Apart from his tiredness, Bee also became more grumpy than usual, usual being not at all grumpy. So it was quite a shock to Raf when Bee suddenly snapped out like that.

"Whoa...someone woke up on the wrong side of their berth today..." commented Miko, who could hear the anger in Bee's chirps.

"Uhh...can you be any more annoying?! Gah!" Of course, Miko couldn't understand a thing.

"Maybe you should just leave the poor bot alone for now." suggested Raf.

"You guys are no fun!" spat Miko.

"Neither are you!" bleeped Bee. Miko left in a huff.

"Finally! She's...Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Bee clutched his abdomen. Unfortunately, the rest of the team, except for Ratchet, was out on a mission. Ratchet was too busy to hear; this mission was very important. Raf didn't have his sedative needle handy.

"Help! It huuuuuurrrrrrrrtttttttsss!" Bee's loud screeching beeps got Miko's attention. She ran to Bee and stuck her own needle in.

"Thanks..." Bee weakly beeped. Raf translated it for Miko.

"So? Apology? Now?!" asked Miko.

"Fine. Sorry, Miko. I guess we're even now..." Bee said as Raf translated.

"Better. And that have better been what he said, Raf..." Miko playfully taunted. Raf sighed.

* * *

~ Month 2~

Bee was now much slower on his feet. His bump was now more prevelant, and he was now on "maternity leave", as Jack put it. He found it extremely hard to transform now, and now he just stayed inside his private quarters. Arcee was still missing, but the trap they set had been visited by her recently. Of course, the trap failed as Arcee was too smart and agile for them.

"So...how is Bee doing?" asked June. She had found out about Bee through Jack, who decided to let her in on it. She was a doctor, after all.

"He's fine, Mum." Jack was annoyed. And with good reason. This was the seventh time his mum had asked. And it was just 9. In the MORNING. Jack now had Prime as his chauffeur. Naturally, the huge and brightly-coloured truck attracted attention. Prime had to use a holoform, Peter, to disguise himself. Unfortunately for him, half the girls in Jack's school had already fallen in love with his devilishly good looks, which was a dilemma. Maybe he should've just gone with an 'old man' look. Ratchet was right about watching out for the 'hormones of the prepubescent females'. That old medic sure knew everything.

* * *

~ Month 3 ~

Bee had finally found himself at the stage where he couldn't transform anymore. Ratchet had taken up the responsibility of chauffeuring Raf. Raf was naturally curious about Bee, and Ratchet was more than happy to answer his questions.

"So...will it hurt for Bee?" asked Raf

"Will what hurt?" Ratchet already had an idea about what Raf was giving to ask, but he asked him specifically as to spare Raf any embarrassment in case he was wrong. Humans were very iffy about sparking. It was weird, but Ratchet didn't mind. He had grown used to humans and their customs, especially after the incident with the first humans he met...

"You know...sparking..." Raf had learned a few words too, and he used them to substitute other words so that his alien friends would understand him better.

"Well...Insecticon sparklings are smaller in size, so the sparking will be less painful than normal. But he will be having about 30, so..."

"It'll still hurt a lot." said Raf, completing Ratchet's sentence.

"Yeah. That's about right, kid."

* * *

~ Month 4 ~

Bee was truly into the carrying process now. It wasn't long now. Ratchet had warned everyone not to stress or startle Bee too much or he would spark early. Miko had ought a new guitar and wanted to try it out in the base. She hadn't been allowed to do much 'fun' things in the base recently due to Bee's condition, and it was getting on her nerves.

"Ah. Right, where is my...Hey!" Miko yelled loudly as Prime plucked the guitar from her.

"No, Miko. You'll scare Bumblebee."

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH! THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR CONSTANT RAMBLINGS ABOUT BEE! IT'S ALWAYS BEE! BEE, BEE, BEE! AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! I MEAN, ALL BEE HAS TO DO IS SPARK THOSE LITTLE DEMON SPAWN, AND THEN IT WILL BE DONE! THOSE DEMON CREATURES CAN TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES! IT'S NOT FAIR! I MEAN, RAF IS ALLOWED TO USE THE CONSOLE TO PLAY HIS STUPID GAME, BUT I CAN'T USE MY GUITAR? THIS SUCKS! THE BASE SUCKS! YOU ALL SUCK!" Miko screamed as she stormed out of the room. Prime sighed.

Miko walked into a walkway leading out of the base. She had felt bad at yelling to Prime. Bee couldn't help it if he couldn't take any shocks. She was just about to exit the base when...

#CLANG# #CLANG#

Miko heard a clanking noise from the other side of the entrance. Then scratching. Then...

#BAM#

Miko screamed. A creature emerged from the dust. An Insecticon. Arcee. Prime ran to Miko.

"Arcee!" Prime tried to grab her, but she was too fast to her. She zipped under Prime and ran into the base. Miko ran into a room. Bee's room.

" ARCEE IS IN THE BASE!" Yelled Miko.

*BLEEEEEEEP* said Bee. Miko couldn't understand him. Then she heard scratching at the door. Bee got up and locked the door. It was hard to him to walk, but he managed. Miko could tell he was scared.

"Stay calm, Bee. Please! I wouldn't know how to act if you..."

*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* went Bee. He doubled over in pain.

"...speak of the devil..." muttered Miko.

"Okay, Bee. Stay calm. Lie down and...umm...remove your armour..." It felt so awkward saying that. Bee did as he was told. Miko tried to look away, but she'd knew that'd be impossible considering what she would have to do. She stood between his legs.

"You don't mind, do you?" Miko asked.

Bee shook his head.

"Right...well, push." Bee pushed. He soon felt something small and slimy make it's way out of him. It wasn't very painful, but he still had many to go.

"Got it!" Miko brushed some of the slime off the small winged creature. It looked like a small version of the Demon Insect Arcee that had just entered the base. Except it looked more insect-like. Miko then caught the next one. And the next. She was losing control. Bee was having more than she could handle. But unfortunately the rest of the team were busy taking care of the unwelcome guest, Jack's mum was at work, and the others were in another room hiding. It was just her and Bee.

*BLEEEEEEEEEEP* Bee screamed. Miko was getting scared. Bee had only had 13. He was just under halfway there.

"Come on, Bee. You can do it!" The other sparklings were already flying and crawling around, slightly distracting Miko.

*BLLLEEEEEEEEEPPPP* went Bee again. Miko then knew what had hapened. It was stuck.

"Hold on...this might feel weird..." said Miko. She had to it. She reached for the sparkling, and pulled it out. It felt absolutely disgusting. But she was intent on helping her friend, despite her previous bad blood with him. Her arms were now thickly coated in slime. The little creature shook off the slime on it's body, dousing Miko in it, and flew off.

"Aww...GROSS!" Miko rubbed off some of the slime, but since her hands were coated, she just managed to swirl it around her body.

Bee was absolutely pooped now. He had had 27 sparklings, and there were still about 4 to go. Suddenly, the door burst open and Ratchet ran into the room.

"Miko! How is Bee doing?"

"Fine. He's already had 27 demon creatures."

"Har har har...wait...you helped Bee spark them all?!" exclaimed Ratchet when he realised Miko was covered in slime.

"Yes, Ratchet. I'm not completely useless. And how's Arcee? Is she fine?"

"Yes. We treated her. She knows about everything now and is heading over here soon."

"Can I take a shower now?! This putrid, fetid slime is really nasty!"

"Sure, Miko. Go." Miko ran to the human-sized wash racks.

After taking a shower, she found Bee sitting up, much happier. He had apologised to Arcee, and vice versa. They knew about each other's past, and had decided to put it all behind them. The sparklings had left, and everything had almost gone back to normal. Well, normal, considering the events that just happened. The others and Jack's mum were in the base as well. Bee had fallen into recharge. And Prime had a nasty helm-ache...


End file.
